


The Greatest Show

by None_Of_Your_Biscuits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosmic Circus Au, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits
Summary: Welcome to the Cosmic Circus, where you'll never want to leave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Greatest Show

The Ringmaster dropped the bloody throwing knife. This was it, that was the last act.

They were alone. They shivered as they walked out of the left ring, they began to sing.

“Ladies and gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for.” No other voices joined the song.

“Been searching in the dark, sweat soaking through the floor.” Coattails dragged through the dust.

“And buried in your bones, there’s an ache that you can’t ignore.” The Ringmaster slid down the tent canvas, finally resting on the floor.

“Taking your breath,” Overcome by sudden rage, the Ringmaster ripped their tophat off, throwing it with all their might towards the closed tent flap.

“Stealing your mind,” the Ringmaster was alone.

The tent flap opened.

“And all that was real,” A hand reached for the tophat. 

The Ringmaster, met their eyes as they grabbed the hat.

“Is left behind.” There is a new Ringmaster now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original work between me and a bunch of others in the ml discord, this is only the prolougue


End file.
